Opening: Something More?
by recnad865
Summary: Hannah's opening band cancels at the last minute. Who can fill in? Is there a hidden meaning to the lyrics of the songs they sing? LOLIVER
1. Oo the Irony!

**Opening: Something More?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the songs throughout this story, kk! **

**A/N: Hiya Loliver shippers! Hope your day's been grand! Lol! I hope this story brings you plenty of fluffy Loliverness over the next few months! : D It also has a sprinkle of Jiley in it, too! **

**recnad865**

**Prologue:**

Robbie is talking on the phone with the band that was "supposed" to open for Hannah at a concert the next month.

"What do you mean_, 'overbooked'\_?!"he yelled through the speaker.

"I'm sorry Mr. Montana, but the band has a new and unavoidable engagement !"

"Well what exactly is this 'unavoidable engagement?"

"I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

"Well then, Hannah's not gonna divulge any payment for your band to open for her anymore!" with that, he hung up. Noticing the screaming, Miley rushed down the stairs.

"What's wrong, daddy?" she said, out of breath.

"You're stupid opener band cancelled and now we're up a creek!"

"FRICK! The concert's in a month! I can't find a band that soon!"

"Don't worry, bud! I'm sure we'll work somethin' out!" Robbie said, patting Miley on the back.

"'Don't worry, _bud_! We'll work somethin' out, _bud_!" Miley mocked.

Chapter 1:

_1 week later (Miley's room)-Takes place 2 weeks before their 12th grade graduation_

Miley and Lily are up in Miley's room talking and doing mani-petti's.

"Soooo….have you picked out a cover band yet?" Lily asked.

"No! We've interviewed like 6 of em already and they all stink like Aunt May's 'possum stew!" Lily scrunched her nose.

"I'm sure you'll find one sooner or-"

SCREECH A loud noise came from downstairs-Something around the area of an amp being turned on. The two girls look at each other, confused. They hop up off the bed and waddle downstairs so they wouldn't mess up their fresh pink polish. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, they see a rather peculiar sight- Oliver, Jake, and Jackson. Oliver and Jake have guitars, Oliver (apparently the front man), and Jake stood behind mike stands while Jackson was in the back with a drum kit. 

Without being seen , the two scurried out onto the patio to sneek a peek at the trio. All three started playing after Jackson counted off with his drum sticks and after only a few seconds, Lily and Miley agreed-they were **good**! Their song wasn't exactly original, Just Friends by the Jo Bro's, but they did the song justice. A fourth of the way into the song, Miley got an idea.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking'?" she whispered.

"Yeah! Lets go get some ice cream!" Lily said, making for the kitchen. Miley grabbed her arm. 

"Okay, apparently not! Just follow me!" Miley said, getting up from her crouching position and walking into the living room. Even after the boys noticed their presence, they continued playing. Miley and Lily started dancing along with the trio. When the song was over, Oliver was the first to speak.

"So what'd ya think?" Oliver asked. (mainly to Lily)

"It was freakin awesome, Oliver!" Lily exclaimed which made him smile.

"Yeah, you guys have some serious talent! On that note, I was thinking…" Miley said.

"That's not good!" Jackson rudely interrupted.

"As I was _saying_, since I need a band to open for Hannah next month….would you guys be willing to fill in?" All of them had looks of surprised plastered to their faces, but smiled eventually. They looked at each other and Jackson said, "We'd love to Miles!"

"Thanks so much! You have no idea what kind of stress I was under! We almost had to cancel that concert!"

"_You have not idea what kind of stress I was under! We almost had to cancel that concert!'_" Jackson said extremely over dramatic. This earned him a slap on the arm from his sister.

"Do you guys have lyrics of your own, or what?" Miley continued.

"I have a few things in mind, but we all have to agree on em first." Oliver said.

"What did you have in mind, Miley?" Jake said sweetly. He'd secretly wanted to get back together with her for some time now.

"Hmmm…Something pop-ish. Nothing too heavy to start out with. Think boy band with an edge…teenage girls love that kind of stuff."

"Ugg!" -Oliver.

"You're kidding me!" -Jackson.

"Okay, sounds great!" -Jake **(A/N: Tehehehe!) **Miley smiled at Jake.

"Okay, then! Start working on those lyrics and let me hear it when you make some progress!" Miley said, walking back up the stairs with Lily right on her heels.

Once they were in Miley's room with the door closed, Lily chimed in,

"Do you think Oliver and Joanie's relationship is stable?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just don't think he's right for her, ya know?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I always pictured him with a girl who has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and can skate with the best of em!"

"Miley don't be crazy! You just described…ME!"

"Yeah, so what? You two'd be a perfect couple!"

"Huh?" Lily replied incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'huh'? You're telling me you've never even _thought _about it?"

"Well….yeah. But not in awhile. I just asked you that because it popped into my head. Great, Miles! Now I'm freakin confused!" Lily said, putting her hand on her head.

"Maybe your heart's trying to tell you something." Miley suggested.

"Maybe…"

"You know what helps?" Miley asked.

"What?"

"Writing songs. After Jake left, I just stayed up here and wrote and wrote. That was my inspiration for One In a Million."

"And were you cured of your agony?" 

"After awhile, yeah. As a matter of fact, I think I have a crush on him again!"

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope! Maybe this whole opening band thing can help the both of us!"

"Yeah, whoopty freakin do!" Lily replied sarcastically.

"Just try it Lily!"

"Fine. But I'm not exactly a music genius! I'm a sucky guitar player."

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Miley exclaimed happily.

"Oliver taught me, actually. Every now and then, when it's just the two of us, he teaches me a song or two and some chords. No big deal."

"Well I've got to go take a shower. Aunt Dolly's in town and wants to meet me and my dad at some restaurant downtown. You can stay as long as you want, k Lils?"

"Okay." Lily said, getting up and walking over to the balcony. She opened up the door and stepped out, taking in the fresh ocean air.

In the meantime, the boys were downstairs at work trying to figure out a song they could play. Oliver had written a few and was playing them on his acoustic. After about 3 songs, he quit.

"So which one did ya like best?" Oliver asked.

"I liked the second one!" Jake exclaimed. Jackson rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"Yeah, man! You have skills with the whole song writing thing!"

"Thanks! I'll just go up and play it for Miles." Oliver said, taking off the guitar strap and waltzing up the stairs. He stopped right outside of Miley's door and knocked.

"Hey, it's me!" He yelled through the door.

"Come on in, I'm decent!" Lily yelled from the balcony. Oliver popped open the door and walked across the room and out onto the balcony with Lily-guitar in hand. 

"Where's Miley?" Ollie asked.

" Takin a shower. She has to go do something with her aunt later."

"K, I just came up to tell her we picked a song."

"Oh, really?! Which one?" Lily asked happily.

"It's a new one. I don't think you've heard it yet."

"Cool. You could play it for me!" 

"You, my friend, will have to wait until the concert!" Oliver said slyly.

"Come on! Not fair, Ollie!" Lily put her hand on her hips, and Oliver stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature!" Lily said with a laugh.

"So what are you up to later? Wanna come over to my place and watch a movie or somethin?" Lilly suggested.

"I'd love to, Lils, except…I kinda have a date with Joanie tonight. I'm sorry." Oliver replied.

"Oh…that's okay. Maybe some other night." Lily said sadly.

"Definitely." Oliver smiled before giving Lily a light hug and walking off down the stairs. On the way, he met Jake. 

"Hey, do you know where the bathroom is? I've _really _gotta go!" Jake exclaimed.

"All the way down the hall to the right." Oliver instructed. 

"Thanks man!" Jake said, running off down the hall. It took Oliver about 5 seconds to realize exactly where he told Jake to go, and 8 seconds before he heard a very loud, blood-curdling scream. Jake ran out wide eyed, but smiling ear to ear. Two seconds later Lily came rushing out of Miley's room to see what the commotion was about. 

"What the crap?" Lily asked..

"Looks to me that Jake walked in on Miles while she was in the nude."

"Well he told me where the bathroom was! He didn't say anything about there being any naked pop princesses in there!" Jake said defending himself.

"I _told _you where she was, Oliver! You have the attention span of a freaking goldfish!" Lily said, flailing her arms in the air.

"Sorry, dude." Oliver said patting Jake on the back the way guys do at times like these.

"It's okay. I didn't exactly hate it, if ya know what I mean!" Jake said hi-fiving Oliver. 

"UGG!" Lily said, hitting Oliver in the shoulder. Lily walked off to go console Miley as Oliver and Jake harmonized,

"Girls." while they rolled their eyes.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter one. I'd be super happy if I got like 4 or 5 reviews on this chappy, kk! **

**recnad865**


	2. Whipped!

****

Opening: Something More?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!(Wish I owned Mitchel Musso, however! ;)

A/N: Thanks to everyone who review my last chapter! And to anyone who reviews this chapter, hint hint, I must ask you; Have you ever heard any of Metro Station's songs? Cuz I gotta tell ya, they're awesome! My new fav band! ;And to top it off, Mason (Mitchel's older brother) is one of the lead singers along with Trace, Miley's brother!! I'm finished with my little spill so on with the story!

Previously...

"What the crap?" Lily asked..

"Looks to me that Jake walked in on Miles while she was in the nude."

"Well he told me where the bathroom was! He didn't say anything about there being any naked pop princesses in there!" Jake said defending himself.

"I _told _you where she was, Oliver! You have the attention span of a freaking goldfish!" Lily said, flailing her arms in the air.

"Sorry, dude." Oliver said patting Jake on the back the way guys do at times like these.

"It's okay. I didn't exactly hate it, if ya know what I mean!" Jake said hi-fiving Oliver.

"UGG!" Lily said, hitting Oliver in the shoulder. Lily walked off to go console Miley as Oliver and Jake harmonized,

"Girls." while they rolled their eyes.

__

Lily's POV

The shower incident was yesterday, so today was Saturday and I figured I'd take Oliver up on his offer to hang out-just the two of us. I pulled out my cell phone, deciding to text him.

****

What's up, Ollie? Wanna do somethin l8r?

Not a minute later, he responded.

****

I'm out with Joanie tryin to fin a tie and stiff 2 match her dress for prom. After that her parents wanna take us out to dinner, sry Lils. :(

__

'Eek!' I inwardly vomited. Once I was thinking clearly, I thought 'I wish he was out doing that with _me_!' 'Suck it up, Truscott! You can handle this!'

****

It's ok. I've got tons of homework anyway.

Okay, that was _such _a lie! It's like my last week of high school for crying out loud! We're doing practically nothing except practicing for graduation and stuff. 'But Oliver's not exactly the brightest crayon in the 64 pack with the sharpener...' I brought myself out of my reverie in time to not break out in tears.

****

Ok well ttyl then

L8r Smokin' Oken! lol!

I sighed to myself with a smile and picked up my acoustic guitar. What Miley had said really got to me, so I was up until 3 am this morning writing a song. I had finished about 2/3 of it. That little text conversation was enough momentum for me to finish it right now. It seems like the smallest things Oliver does, count just as much as the big things. I look round my room for inspiration. Noticing a shadow of a tree branch from outside my window, I pondered the meaning. How deep of me! Ha! If I hadn't been looking, I wouldn't have seen it. And no matter how small, it was beautiful in simplicity. This is definitely going in the song. Whenever I have a moment of intense philosophy, like I did just then, it need to be recorded or I won't remember later!

__

'Like shadows in a faded light,

Oh, we're invisible...'

Next! What small things about Oliver do I notice that Joanie probably doesn't even know exists? One thing that sticks out are his deep, yet soft eyes. I could look in them for days and just get lost in their simple beauty-the warm chocolate color with flecks of dark brown. Now I wish I could look inside those eyes and make him realize that Joanie doesn't really like him for him.

__

'I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize...'

I wish I could telecommunicate the fact that Joanie doesn't fell for Oliver the way I do. She can't. I can see it in her eyes in the way she looks at him. Something along the lines of a piece of meat or something. But don't get me wrong, Oken is smokin' but that's not the reason I fell for him in the first place. I wish he'd get that through his head before he falls in love with her. They'd only been dating for a month when _she _asked _him _to prom! Unbelievable! Un-freakin-believable! I was going stag myself, but Miley was hoping Jake would ask her. Honestly, I wish I didn't have to go and see Oliver so nauseatingly happy with a girl that wasn't...ME! I put the palms of my hands over my eyes and laid back on my bed. I stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour, but was only twenty minutes.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I exclaim in triumph, hopping up and finishing the song. I played through it once to make sure it would flow and surprisingly it did! Yay for me! I picked up my phone to text Miley the good news.

****

What's up? Can I come over? I have to show you something!

Nothin much. Sure Lils. Come on over! :D

****

I hopped on my skate board and rolled over to Miley's. I walked in the door without knocking because, let's face it, I practically live here anyway. Miley was in the living room, watching TV. She turned it off when she heard me waltz in.

"So. What did ya want to show me?" Miley asked, truly excited.

"I wrote a song!" I replied happily.

"Really?! That was fast!"

"Yeah, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration and bam! There it was!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Play it!"

I walked over to one of her many guitars and picked one up along with a guitar pick. I sat down at the piano bench and played/sung the song for her. **(A/N: Thought you'd get to see the lyrics, didn't you! Muahaha!) **When I was finished, she just stared at me with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Uhh...Miley? Ya there?" I say, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, Lils! It's just, that was...AWESOME! And you wrote _that _in like 24 hours?!"

"Well when I have the right inspiration, it just kinda flows."

"He's gonna love it, ya know." Miley said, nonchalantly.

"Wait...what? I'm not playing this for him!"

"Yeah, you are! At my concert! You can both perform, and if this works out, you can both open for Hannah on my summer tour!"

"Woah, Miles! Isn't this a bit rash?"

"No! It's perfect!" Lily just sat in silent contemplation for a minute.

"Fine, I'll do it. I need something to do with my summer anyway."

"Yes!" Miley said and hugged Lily.

"Wait, what would your mom say?" Miley asked, with a sudden chance of mood.

"She's never home anymore anyway. She probably wouldn't notice that I was gone."

"Come on, Lils. Cut her some slack. She bou8ght you that fabulous and very expensive prom dress!"

"That's just it, Miles. She tries to buy me into loving her. She thinks that if she buys me expensive gifts, it'll make up for her never being there."

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"It's okay, Miley. I'm already pretty much grown up anyway. I can handle myself."

"What's Oliver think about all this?"

"He's really helped a lot, like when you're off on some out-of-town concert thing and I'm home alone on the weekends. He always comes over with a movie or something and keeps me company..."

"Aww! That's really sweet! What happened about tonight?"

"He out with, _her._ He's having dinner with _her _and _her _parents!"

"I'm sorry, Lils."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Actually, he hasn't done that since he started dating..._Joanie_!" I strained.

"I swear, she's got him wrapped around her frickin finger or something! I hardly ever see him anymore!"

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Oh, I don't know. But I can tell you that he's been acting different lately. He's not all happy and glowy. I really hat to see him like this and I just wanna make him happy again."

"Tell him that, not me."

"I probably would if she would ever let him out of her trap long enough! She lets you and a bunch of other girls talk to him , but with me she's like, protecting the kill or whatever!"

"Hey, Lils? I hate to interrupt you animal planet moment, but this is actually a good sign." Lily scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Huh?"

"She feels threatened. She knows how long you've know him and he probably talks about you non-stop when he' with her. So yeah, this is a very good sign!"

"Well if he talks about _me _non-stop, then why isn't he with _me_, instead of Phony Joanie?"

"He's a guy. Guys mature slower than girls and this means he's probably lacking the ability to differentiate physical attraction from true love."

"Have you been reading the dictionary again, Miles? I think I've lost you over to the genius side." Miley just rolled her eyes. She did have a point.

"But seriously. You're a genius with the whole boy trouble thing!" I say.

"I am aren't I!" Miley said and smiled cockily.

"I just wish it would work it's magic on Jake."

"He'll come around, Miles. I can see he's always trying to impress you." 'Duh!'

"Yeah..." Lily looked at her phone. 11:30.

"Crap!" Somewhere between singing my song, watching a re-run of Grey's Anatomy, and our little talk, hours had passed. My mom was sure to be pissed ninja style.

"Thanks for the advice, Miles. But I gotta go. Curfew was like, forever ago!" I say, hopping up and running out the door. In the process, I jumped on my skateboard and increased in speed.; When I reached my house I noticed my mom's car wasn't in the drive way. I breathed a sigh of relief and jogged up the steps, unlocked the door, then walked inside. I headed up to my room for some much needed rest. When I opened the door I almost screamed...Before I realized it was just Oliver sitting on my window bench. Her outburst caught his attention and he looked around.

"What's up, Lil-ay?"

"Just came back from Miley's. I thought my mom would be home, but I guess not..." I say, downcast.

"Well Ollie's here to take care of the loneliness factor." Oliver said with a smile. I smiled back.

"It sound kinda stupid when you call yourself Ollie. But thanks anyway. Haven't done this in...awhile..."

"About that, Lils. I'm sorry I've been so caught up with Joanie lately."

"It's okay, Oliver. I understand. Girlfriend comes before best friend." I said looking down at my feet.

"But she shouldn't..." Oliver replied almost in a whisper.

"Lily, you're my best friend! I've known you forever and she's just my girlfriend that I'm just starting to get to know."

"Just your girlfriend? Doesn't she mean more to you than that?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed. that leash she has around my neck is starting to leave a rash. You wouldn't happen to have any baby powder I could borrow?" Oliver asked jokingly and I just had to laugh. 'At least he realizes it!'

"That isn't some kind of sick sexual innuendo is it?" I said, laughing harder.

"Eww! No!" Oliver said, putting his hand over his chest in mock offense. He hopped up from the seat and walked over to me. When he gets close enough, I whisper,

"In that case, you've got whip burn, too! Cuz' lets face it Oken, you're whipped! W-H-I-P-P-E-D, WHIPPED!"

"Yeah?!" Oliver replied mocking anger.

"Yeah!" I said in an equal tone.

"Well how's this for whipped?!" Oliver said before starting to tickle my mid-section. 'Gah! He gets me every time!' I immediately cried out in laughter. I fell back on the bed and Oliver didn't miss a beat. He just wouldn't stop! I put both my hand above my head.

"I give! I give!" I said in breathless surrender.

"Thank you!" Oliver said, rolling over onto his back next to me, and putting his hands behind his head. 'Time for more serious conversation. Oh joy!' I thought sarcastically.

"Why do you let her walk all over you like that? It's not fair how she treats you."

"Yeah...but...When you're a guy like me...you don't exactly have much luck with the ladies. When one comes along who actually give a crap to look your way, you go for it. You may not get another chance..."

"Oh, Ollie! Don't say that! There's tons of girls who'd die to be with you!" I tell him, sitting up on my elbow to face him.

"Ton as in number or a small number who weigh a ton?" Oliver said almost hopelessly.

When I didn't reply, Oliver just sighed.

"See. I'm hopeless." I bit my bottom lip.

"Don't be. The right girl's out there for you. You just have to look." 'Right in front of your face!' Oliver smiled and closed his eyes. I turned over and switched out the bedside light. I scooted up and crawled under the covers. All the while, Oliver didn't move once. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aren't you gonna get under the covers?" He opened his eyes suddenly and looked over at me.

"That eager to get in my pants are we, Truscott? Tisk tisk!" I just rolled my eyes but noticed a small blush creep up his cheeks. he obliged her offer and crawled under the sheets. What happened nest surprised her. They make hott, steamy love! NOT! **(A/N:HA!) **Actually, he rolled over and put his arm around my mid-section. Completely ignoring the clichéd she-became-all-nervous-phase, Lily felt completely...comfortable. It was like I was on cloud 9. My heartbeat didn't sky rocket to the point of suffering a stroke, not did I tense up. I'd almost fallen asleep until I remembered something,

"Oliver?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied, barely awake.

"Miley asked me to open for her concert, too." He looked over at me for this one.

"That's awesome, Lils! I didn't know you wrote songs!"

"Well I don't really. Miley just gave me an idea and I just wrote one."

"So will you play it for me?"

"Now?" I asked as if he was the craziest person in the world. He just laughed his all-knowing laugh.

"No, I mean just in general."

"Oh. Nope, sorry! You're gonna have to wait until the concert!"

"Not fair!"

"Yes fair! You didn't let me hear your's!"

"Okay, fine. We're even." He said.

"Oh, and one more thing." I continued.

"Yeah?"

"She said if this worked out, we could go on tour with her this summer. Just around the US and Canada, but still!" This made he nearly jump up.

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!" He exclaimed and hugged me. When he was finally done celebrating, we settled down with my head resting on his, well-toned might I add, chest. Hmm...quite a compromising position for a guy with a girlfriend... 'Try and stop me now, _Joanie_!' I thought as a sly smile spread across my face. Not long later, I was in Dreamland...

****

A/N: Please review this chapter! I worked really hard on it, not to mention preparing the plotline for this entire story! Do you know how many dang songs I had to listen to to pick out the right ones?? Do ya?! lol! It was fun, though! But let me know if you have any songs in mind that I may not have thought of, kk! I'd love to have your input! Okay, now that I've clicked word count, it says this chappy's 2,616 words! Gahh! lol! Hope I didn't bore you to death!

Sincerely,

recnad865


	3. Picnics with Problems!

****

Opening: Something More?

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana! Or the songs 4 Minutes or Lollipop!!

A/N: I know it's been like forever since I've updated and I'm sorry! Truly I am! But school's over now so I'll be updating more frequently! ...hopefully. On with the story!

Chapter 3: Picnics with Problems

--

Lily's POV (At school the following Thursday) 9:30 AM

I have no idea why we even had to come to school today. I mean, we're doing absolutely nothing! Today does have it's perks, however. Like the moment just now when Joanie shoved right past me on her way somewhere. Instead of my usual curse-out (consisting of the oh-so-endearing label that so happens to start with a "B"), I just genuinely smiled at her while thinking, _'I slept with your boyfriend and you don't know about it!' _ Well maybe not _slept with, _slept with but you know what I mean.

I walk the rest of my way to my locker and work the combo. 'YES!' I inwardly cheer. My locker actually opened without help from the janitor's crow bar for the first time this week! Today was going to be a good day, I could already tell.

Just as I was about to reach for my Trig book, I noticed a small bottle of baby powder with a note tied around it. _'What the crap?' _I picked it up and opened the note.

__

Lils,

Just returning the baby powder I borrowed from you for my little leash rash problem. -I rolled my eyes but laughed- _Just wanted to say sorry again for not spending much time with you lately, so do me a favor. Come off campus with me for lunch today and...not come back! Meet me at the front at 12, k._

-O3

I rolled my eyes at the O3 part. What a donut! _'How does he read my freaking mind?' _I sighed contently and headed off to Trig with a new-found excitement for tangents and what not.

--

****

Changing POV- 11:55 AM

Lilly stood beside the front door waiting for Oliver. She knew he'd be late because he _always _was. She noticed a rather tall blonde guy, Lucas, (her ex that cheated on her like 3 years ago Gag!) walking up to her.

"Hey Lily! What's up?" He says smoothly.

"Oh, I don't know...the ceiling?" She responded trying to act stupid but in reality not really caring what he thought she was. He actually started laughing.

"You're cure when you're funny." She just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm just cool like that..." Lily replied barely paying attention.

"So I was wondering...Would you go to the prom with me?" She rolled her eyes until they found themselves gazing upon none other than Oliver...and Joanie...very indiscreetly making out! Anger welled up inside her. _'Get your filthy lips off him, skank!"_

"Uh...Lily? What do you say?...Prom?" His comment brought her back to earth.

"Oh what the heck! My dress is yellow and you better get a good corsage or you'll end up going alone!" I say before walking over to Oliver who, by now, had stopped sucking face with Joanie. She wasn't even standing there with him anymore.

"Hey Lil-ay!" Oliver said, putting his arm around her shoulders and waking her out the door. She didn't even notice Lucas's attempts for more conversation as they walked out. Once they were in Oliver's car, Lily had yet to say anything.

"Lily, is something wrong?" She was reluctant to answer but this was her best friend. They told each other everything.

"Nope! Nothings wrong! Well, that if you don't count seeing you have a groap fest with Joanie right in the middle of the cafeteria! Where people _eat_!"

"What?!"

"You _heard _me!"

"Come on! It wasn't _that _bad!"

"You had your hand on her ass!" Oliver cringed.

"Why do _you _care anyway?" Oliver said, slightly annoyed.

"She's my _girlfriend, _Lily!" He continued. _'Crap! Keep it cool, Truscott!' _ She took a deep breath.

"I just don't want my best friend getting hurt, that's all!" Lily said looking at her feet.

"Well that was a few things, but I can assure you, it didn't hurt!" Oliver laughed trying to lighten the mood. Lily back-hand swatted him and he feigned pain.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Yeah, Lils. I know..." Oliver said, starting the car and pulling out.

"So where are you taking me anyway?"

"Does our secret spot ring any bells?" Lily smiled brightly.

"The entire bell orchestra! We haven't been there in forever Ollie!" She said and leaned over to hug him tightly. She caught a whiff of his cologne, but reluctantly sat back in her seat. He smelled like Abercrombie, her weakness...She sat back in her seat reluctantly. She had gotten some new perfume the same day she got her prom dress.

"You get a new perfume, Truscott?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, actually. My mom got it for me. You like it?" Lily asked trying to keep down her excitement that he actually noticed.

"Yeah! Hey, did you ever ask your mom about us going on tour with Miles?" Lily just sighed and looked down.

"I've seen my mom all of 5 minutes the past two days, so no."

"Sorry, Lils. I know it's hard." She gave him a half-hearted smile. Oliver leaned over and turned up the radio. They both instantly recognized the tune and started singing along (and dancing badly).

"I'M OUTTA TIME AND ALL I GOT IS FOR MINUTES FREAKY FREAKY FOUR MINUTES!"

Oliver exclaimed. They alternated with Oliver singing the Justin Timberlake parts and Lily singing Madonna's. They continued to their crazy dance/singing until the song ended and were out of breath. Not long after they arrived at their destination.

It was a small length of beach and a rock cliff jutted out to the right of it. They both hopped out and Oliver popped the trunk. Apparently Oliver had packed a the lunch himself. This couldn't be good judging from past experiences. He had once made her a P, B, and J that had a little bit of hot and spicy to it. She tried not to think about the past and followed Oliver out onto the beach where they spread a blanket and sat down. He opened the basket and pulled out two square items.

"Pizza Lunchables." He said matter-of-factly.

"Doritos."

"And of course, Juicy-Juice!" He pulled out two juice boxes. Lily just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Just like when we were little!"

"Yep! I'm hungwy Wiwwy! Wet's eat!" Oliver said, impersonating his younger self.

"Owkay Owwie!" Lily replied. They both laughed and Lily leaned over for a Dorito.

They finished their lunches and laid back with their hands behind their heads, staring at the sky.

"Wook Wiwwy! A saiwboat!" Oliver said in his kiddy voice again while pointing at the clouds.

"Yeah! and there's a wocket ship!" Lily said pointing at a spot beside Oliver's boat. They both sighed contently and relaxed in comfortable silence for a few long minutes.

"Ollie?" Lily asked in a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get Joanie to be okay with you taking me here without her?"

"Well...uh...she doesn't exactly...know about it." Oliver hesitated.

"What?!" Lily said sitting straight up with a snap.

"Oliver, you can't just 'forget' to tell your girlfriend these things! She already _hates _me and I'd really like to live to see myself graduate!" Lily continued exasperated.

"Lils just chill! It's not like we're gonna _do_ anything!" 'Luck us.' Lily thought sarcastically.

"I really don't wanna fight with you Oliver. I hate it! I just wanna have fun today, okay?" Lily said. Oliver breathed out and smiled.

"Couldn't agree with ya more Lil-ay!"

"Great. So what's next on the to-do list?" Lily asked and Oliver stood up, then took his shirt off. Lily didn't let it show, but she was loving every second of it.

"Well...we could do _that_ ..." Lily said slyly. Oliver rolled eyes and put his hand down to help her up.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lils! We're going _surfing_!" Oliver said happily.

"Oh!...right!" Lily replied but on the inside was slightly disappointed. They were both kind of young for that stuff anyway.__

"There's only one problem." Lily stated.

"What?"

"I don't have a swimsuit!"

"Yeah ya do." Lily wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"You left one over a my place the other day, so I brought it."

"Cool. So where is it?"

"In the back seat in the beach bag." They both ran off in the direction of the car. Lily got there first and Oliver arrived shortly after. He was breathing pretty hard. Lily couldn't stop thinking about how...sexy Oliver looked at the moment.

"What was that?! Do you run track or something?"

"Nope! You've just had a few too many jelly donuts, you donut!" Oliver put his hand to his chest and gasped.

"Me?! I, my friend, am the sexiest donut you will ever meet!"

"Exactly..." Lily trailed off while walking away to get her suit.

"Oliver, I'm changing now and I _swear_ if you so much as squint my way, I'll kick you so hard you know where that you'll forget your name!" Lily yelled. Oliver rolled his yes then went to work getting the boards from the car's roof. She changed quickly, and Oliver didn't look as to her specifications.

"Okay, I'm decent. Let's get out there!" Lily said happily, walking over to Oliver and grabbing her board. With one glance, Lily started to have somewhat of an 'affect' on Oliver who immediately started thinking about old people, zits, and grapefruit. (A/N: I love Kyle XY!) You know, the 'affect' of a girl in a bikini would have on a hormonal teenage boy. Get it? Good.

Lily seemed to be having that 'affect' on him more and more these days. He just _had _to bring that skimpy little blue polka dot bikini. It's not like he had much of a choice. it had sat thrown across thw wall of his tub to dry from their last surfing venture. The same thing had almost happened then, too. When he'd stood there for a few seconds with a funky expression on his face Lily began to worry.

"Oliver?! Ya there? I'm not waiting on you all day!!" He snapped from his trance, picked up his board. (pardon the pun) and followed Lily to the shore. They surfed for about 3 hours and by the end, Lily had done _way _better than Oliver, but she didn't let it show. By now the sun was setting, but the beach was still as warm as it was at noon that day. It was about 6pm and they were both content.

"You have any more food in there?" Lily asked gesturing to the basket.

"We've got half a bag of Doritos and two more juice boxes."

"Yes! Bring em on!" Lily said, making Oliver smile. They sat and munched on chips for another half hour before settling down on the blanket to stare at the beautiful orange sunset. This would have been a rather romantic moment if the two were dating.

"So what was Lucas talking to you about earlier?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, _that_! He asked me to prom." Lily replied nonchalantly.

"And?!" Oliver asked expectantly.

"I told him yes."

"You what?! Don't you remember what that creep did to you?!"

"Uh, yeah! I don't like him again or anything, I just decided I didn't want to go to prom alone after all."

"Oh." Oliver said simply.

"But if he so much as looks at another girl, he's history!" He continued.

"Don't stress about this Oliver! I could honestly care less! It's just, he's the only one that asked me so I figured he's my only shot. Prom's in two days..."

"Now who's the hopeless one, huh?" Oliver said laughing.

"So what do you have planned next for us on our day of fun?"

"I have my guitar in the trunk. I could give you another lesson, or we could practice our songs before we have to play them in from of...THOUSANDS!" He had a horrified look on his face.

"Miley says it gets easier the more you do it. And there's _three _of you guys out there! I only have myself and a back-up band Miles found."

"I guess so, but we still need to practice." He said, getting up and walking off to the car. He came back a few minutes later, guitar in hand. he plopped down beside me, careful not to harm 'Melanie'. (He names his guitars like Miley) He handed it over to Lily.

"For a warm up play B-Flat, E Flat, and F scales." When she was finished warming up, she got an idea.

"Hey Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we write a song _together_?! You know, a collaboration!"

"Awesome Lil-ay!" Lily smiled...and blushed. Then out of nowhere she started playing a few chords and a rhythm. Oliver was extremely impressed. (A/N: She's playing "If I Didn't Have You" on the guitar if that's possible! lol!)

"Wow! You've been practicing! That's awesome! Let's put this in the song! I'd just add one little thing."

Oliver said scooting over to where he was directly behind Lily. She jumped slightly when he put his arms around her and grabbed the guitar from behind. He put his strumming hand over her's and grasped the pick. She turned her head and looked dup at him with a smile. He, of course, smiled back. Then he sat down Indian style and pulled her into his lap. They were both blushing like crazy. Oliver started humming a melody that only he could understood and Lily knew he was coming up with lyrics. She knew that was how he started writing all his songs. Then he blurted out:

"If I were a rich man...with a million or two...I'd live in a penthouse...In a room with a view...Yeah...And if I were handsome...Well it could happen...most dreams do come true...I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you." And on that note he stopped. Lily turned her head to look at him.

"I think we're on to something!" She said with a laugh.

"I think you might be right!" Oliver replied, putting his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes, Lily started to feel what had happened earlier when they were getting their boards come back into play. Oliver seemed to realize he was being 'affected' again, too.

"Uhh...Oliver?...Umm?..." Was all Lily could manage to say.

"Oh my gosh! Lils...I'm SO sorry! I-" By this time Lily had moved and was sitting on her knees across from him.

"Don't worry about it Oliver! It's fine! It's something you can't control! I don't care, honest!" She said putting her hands up in a 'don't shoot!' position. Oliver hid his face in his hands, and Lily scooted over and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Lils...uh...that doesn't exactly...help..._things_." She took her hand away.

"I'm sorry Oliver!" Then she broke out in laughter. I mean she was rolling around on the ground laughing. Soon after Oliver joined in. Suddenly they hear BOOM!! Thunder sounded and rolled around the rocky inlet.

"CRAP!" Lily shouted, hopping up and quickly started packing up things. Oliver went after the surf boards that where lodged in the sand about 20 feet from their spot. Minutes later they were both running to the car, rain pouring all around them. They loaded the car and ran around and got in the front.

"Whew! I didn't expect _that_! _Any _of it!" Oliver said with a laugh and Lily joined him. Once they'd calmed down, Oliver started the car and they took off down the road. Lily leaned over and turned on the radio.

__

'She said I'm Li-Li-Li-Li-Like a lollipop...'

Lily immediately started laughing again, while Oliver flushed with embarrassment.

"Aww! Is Ollie mad because his li-li-lollipop is giving him problems?" Lily said with a puppy dog face while holding back laughter.

"It's not...It's not funny! S-So don't...laugh!" Oliver said, holding back laughs himself.

"I know, Ollie. It's just so hard not to!" She continued and they both cracked up again at the innuendo.

--

****

9:30 pm-Lily's Room-Lily's POV

I couldn't believe how awesome today had been. I got to spend so much quality time with Oliver, while Joanie was back at school, clueless! Despite the fact that it was still raining outside, I was happy. I was sitting on my window seat just looking out my open window and into Oliver's. He had crashed as son as he got home and I was perfectly content with just watching him sleep. All of a sudden, my phone started to buzz. I had a text message from...Joanie?! I could hardly believe my eyes. I pressed the _read _button:

****

I heard abt what u & Oliver did when you left school.

I'm NOT happy!

U will pay Truscott! Believe me!

A few seconds later, I got another one.

****

Another thing. Oliver loves ME!

He even told me so! So unless u want something

even worse done to u than I already have planned

then I suggest u forget u ever knew him! Get it?!

I just sat there in shock as the rain poured on. _'He loves her?' ..._

--

****

A/N: So review and tell me what you think! I really want some song suggestions!! Thanks for reading!

recnad865


	4. Prom Part I

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana!

A/N: I was planning on posting this like a week ago, but crap came up so I'm uploading it now. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!

Chapter 4: Prom Part I

--

11:00pm-Lily's room-Same place I left off...

I read the texts over and over until it really sunk in. He really did lover her, not me. I was sure Oliver _did _love me, but just not in _that _way. I looked over at my sleeping neighbor and just broke down. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He would never be mine, and I would always just be the best friend who didn't care that he wasn't perfect. I fell in love with his flaws and that would never change. If Joanie had her way, I couldn't even be near him. I got up and walked over to my guitar and picked up my pad of paper and a pencil. I sat back down on my window seat an started strumming. It was pretty much the same melody as our little collaboration except much slower. Out of nowhere it seemed, a verse popped into my head...

"I could go back to every laugh...But I don't wanna go there anymore..."

I wiped away my tears and wrote it down. It wasn't fair for Joanie to get so much from him when she barely even knew him. She couldn't love him the way I do, or as much as I do. I knew everything about him including the fact that the stairs to his balcony had exactly twelve steps because he when through this extremely superstitious faze. (He made me count to make sure there weren't thirteen steps) More lyrics came along in my head...

"And I know all the steps up to your door...But I don't wanna go there anymore..."

I _did _want to go there, it's just that every time I do, I get hurt. Joanie saw to it that I did. I knew Oliver well enough that he can never make up his mind about anything. He usually has to talk to a bunch of people he trusts before making just about any decision. Sometimes he waits until it's too late and the decision is made for him. I just hope he doesn't wait until it's too late to decide that the perfect girl for him was right under his nose for seventeen years. I _really _loved him, but things had to end sometime, whether he ended up with me...or somebody else. I'd like to think I could keep that window open for as long as I lived. I wish he had the strength to just get up out of bed and crawl into my window like old times. I wish he had the strength to dump Joanie and realize that he had someone that would be there for him one-hundred percent.

"Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, talk to the man with the reasons why...And let me know what you find...

"I'll leave my window open...Cuz I'm too tired at night to call your name...Just know, I'm right here hopin'...That you'll come in with the rain..."

As I finished writing my last verse, I heard my front door slam. My mom was actually home for a change.

"Lily? You home?" I heard coming from down stairs.

"Yeah, Mom! I'm in my room!" I yelled back.

Soon I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside my door. I quickly wiped away my new tears.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and my mom stepped in.

"Hey, Lils? Can I sit and talk to you for awhile?" _'Oh, great!' _I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure mom." She walked over and sat on the bed.

"So your prom's Saturday and I thought I'd take you and Miley out tomorrow after school to get your nails done. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. I have a date now." I said kind of downcast.

"Oh really? It's good that Oliver finally came to his senses." I took a deep breath. Maybe my mom knew more than she let on.

"It's not Oliver, mom. He's going with Joanie, his _girlfriend_."

"Oh! So who's _your _date?"

"Lucas."

"Not the Lucas who-"

"Yeah, it's _that _Lucas."

"Alright, I just hope you don't get hurt again." I didn't answer. My mom took this time to notice the pad of paper I was holding.

"What's that honey?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. But it reminds me of something. I have plans for the summer now."

"Really? Did that early acceptance at NYU come through?"

"Yeah, it did, but I've decided to do something else."

"Okay, what?"

"Miley invited me, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson to open for Hannah on her summer tour." My mom had learned Miley was Hannah after she and Robbie had been dating for quite some time.

"Are you sure about this? Don't you think it's a little immature to give up such a great opportunity for some boy?"

"Mom, Oliver's not just _some boy_. I think he might be the one...my one..." I said with a sigh.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy, I'm all for it!"

"Thanks, mom. It's getting kind of late and I have school tomorrow so good night." My mom stood up and walked over to the door.

"Night sweetie." Then she slipped out. I took a deep breath. I had applied for early acceptance six months ago. I figured I'd just be alone in this big, empty house all summer if I waited until the fall to go when Oliver did. We both agreed that we really didn't have a choice but to go to the same school. We couldn't leave each other forever like most people. Oliver knew I had applied and was planning on moving with me if I got in early, but I hadn't told him if I got it or not yet. I guess it didn't really matter now. We'd be all over the country on tour and taking summer classes would be out of the question. Part of me wanted to take advantage of this opportunity, but a bigger, stronger part of me wanted to go on tour with Oliver and see what happens between us. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Another part of me didn't want to go to school tomorrow for fear of what Joanie had planned. I _would _go because if I didn't, it would be like I let her win this.

--

****

The next day at school-7:55am-Lily's POV

When I walked in the doors of Seaview High, it seemed all eyes were on me. I just kept right on walking until some arrogant jock stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey, Truscott? When are ya due?" I turned around to face him.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid or crazy.

"The bun in your oven!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said, started to walk away. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Who's the dad? I bet it's Lucas. He seems like the type." I just rolled my eyes and walked away towards my locker, all the while getting looks. I reached my locker and opened it. I gasped when I saw what was inside-baby booties and a 'Congratulations on the Birth of Your Baby!' card. I immediately flamed up inside. _Joanie!_ I picked up the card and opened it.

__

Truscott,

Told you I'd make you pay! Hope you and your 'baby' have a nice life!

-J.P. ;)

As I finished reading it, I heard laughter coming from down the hallway. Big surprise-_Joanie!_ I threw the card forcefully into my locker and gave it a slam. Then I angrily walked over to Joanie.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! Miss Prego wants to talk to me!" Joanie said to the crowd that was gradually forming around us.

"How could you _do _something like this?!" I yelled.

"I just thought everyone should know what goody-goody Truscott does behind the scenes!" She said with a laugh.

"Where's Oliver?!"

"Why do ya wanna know?! That's none of _your _business!" Joanie exclaimed.

"I just thought he should know what his little girlfriend does _behind the scenes_! And for your _information_ it _is _my business! I should be able to hang out with my _best friend _whenever I want!" I shout back triumphantly.

"For _your _information, he already went to class!"

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to go find him then, huh?! You _can't _keep me from him Palumbo!" I start to walk off, when she hits me with another comment.

"Doesn't look like I'll have to be doing much of that. He already spends his free time with me! This little fantasy of yours where Oliver leaves me for you is _never _gonna happen! Your just his best friend and that never gonna change!" That hit deep. Every bad thing Joanie had ever said to me never actually hurt me as much as that last statement. I was ready to break down in tears, but wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. I walk back to where I'm standing face-to-face with Joanie.

"I really don't know why he loves you at all..." I said just above a whisper before running off out the door. I kept running until I reached my car. I didn't notice Miley was following me until she was sitting in the passenger's seat beside me. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and started bawling. Miley pulled me over into a hug.

"Shh...It's okay, Lily. Everything's gonna be okay..."

"No, it's not Miley! She won! He loves her, and she just ruined my reputation..." I broke down again.

"Don't you worry about that. I have connections and I'll sort this whole thing out!" I calmed down a little.

"I just don't see how he could love someone so..._evil_!" I broke down for the third time. Miley patted me on the back.

"I heard that little speech she gave you. Her threats really weren't that bad when you think about it! I mean, she's gonna have a hard time keeping you from him when were off in New York at a concert and she's back here in Malibu!" I smiled through my tears.

"I just...I can't go back in there..."

"And we aren't! We'll go back to my place and watch a marathon of 'Greek' and drown our sorrows in ice cream sundaes! Then we're going to get our nails done with your mom and forget about all of this!"

"Sounds pretty good." And with that, I started the car and headed for Miley's.

--

****

Saturday (Prom Day)-Lily's POV

After the whole pregnancy rumor fiasco at school yesterday, I was excited that school was over. Graduation was Monday night, and tonight was Prom. Despite the fact that my date is a total dud, I was determined to have fun. A bunch of us were heading over to Matt Marshall's after prom for some huge party. Parties weren't really my scene, but heck, this was Prom!

Miley and I had gotten our nails done the day before and I had sprung for French-tipped acrylic nails since my real nails were always chewed down. I had my toes painted a hot pink. Now, we were getting our hair done, and I had like a million rollers in my hair. I had to look perfect for Oliver...uh... I mean Lucas...

Jake had hired one of his limo drivers for this special occasion, and Miley insisted on me riding with them. She also insisted that Lucas ride with us, but I didn't really care about that little detail. Yes, Jake had finally asked her to Prom. We asked Oliver if he wanted to ride with us, but apparently Joanie made him get one for just the two them. Well, I had plans for Joanie! I was going to dance with Oliver tonight! Not in the couple-y way, but just as best friends at our Senior Prom. Sort of an end to and era type thing. Plus the fact that our moms wanted pictures. They were even making the photo guy get pictures of the two of us together! I'd love to see the look of Joanie's face!

When we had finished getting our hair and makeup done, we headed back to my place to get our dresses and such on. When we were a hundred percent ready, we headed down the stairs where my mom and Mr. Stewart stood, wielding cameras. It felt like the freaking paparazzi!

"Oh Lily! Your so beautiful, honey!" My mom said, starting to tear up.

"You too, Miles! My baby's all grown up..." Mr. Stewart said choking up himself.

"Lily, Oliver's outside waiting for you on the deck. I just had to get pictures of the two of you!"

"Mom!" I asked in a whining tone.

"Go on, honey! We haven't got all night!" My mom said, unfazed. I walked off in the direction of the deck doors. I wanted to have a major Cinderella moment. I counted back from five to myself and opened the doors...and the donut was turned around the other way!"

"hem hem" I coughed in the attention-getting sort of way. He seemed to realize my presence and turned around. His mouth dropped open a little and stayed that way for awhile.

"Close your mouth, Oliver. You're gonna let flies in." I said with a small laugh. He does.

"Lily...you look...WOW!" I smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks. You look really handsome yourself, Ollie." I blushed a little more. He really _did_. There was something about a guy in a tux that makes a girl swoon.

"Alright, kids! Get together now." My mom said, rushing out the door with Miley right on her heels. Oliver and I mover together so that I was to his left. Without being asked, he put his arm around my waist and reached over to grab my left hand with his free hand. I was loving every second of this. I put my right hand on his left shoulder and smiled-he already was.

"Okay! THREE...TWO...ONE!" The camera flashed, then again, and again. All the while, Miley was standing behind her with that "Aww!" face and putting her hand over her heart. This only made me smile bigger. A few more flashes and my mom stopped.

"Alright, Miley. Get in there!" Miley hurried over and stood on the other side of Oliver. He hooped elbows with both of us and we smiled for another 'Paparazzi Mom' attack.

"Now just the girls!" My mom said. Oliver stepped away and Miley and I stood close together and smiled. _Flash! _ Mom only took one of that pose. Oliver looked at his watch.

"Crap! I've got to meet that stupid limo guy in like ten minutes!"

"Okay, Ollie. See ya later." I say, not really wanting him to go and meet..._her_. Oliver started to walk away when my mom spoke up.

"Wait, Oliver! I want just one more of you and Lily! Get over here, it won't take long!" He walked over to us again. Miley walked over to stand behind my mom and whisper something into her ear.

"Okay, I want you two to hug. And Lily, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt things!" At that moment, I realized my mom was _evil_! A genius, but completely _evil_! I turned sideways to Oliver and put my arms around his neck. He followed and put his arms around my waist. Turns out, he was the perfect height for me to do this. I managed to get my lips level with his cheek.

"3...2...1!" I quickly planted one on his check while he smiled sheepishly at the camera. I couldn't deny the electricity! My mom took quite a few of those and we pulled apart. I noticed I got lip gloss on his cheek and reached up to get it off. This was normal, because Olive almost always had something on his face. What was not normal was what he did next. He slowly raised his hand up to grasp mine against his cheek, and our eyes locked. Something inside me didn't want this moment to end. After a few seconds, I heard a little cough cough from Miley and we both moved away from each other, red as beets. Oliver looked back at me.

"I... really, uh...have to go now...um...see ya Lils." He said, walking off to his house. I just stared after him.

"What was that?!" Miley said with a surprised expression.

"I...uh...I don't know, actually." I said, but I really didn't have a thought in my head at the moment. Then, Jake and Lucas pulled up in the limo, music baring from all the walls.

"Well that's us, Mrs. Truscott!" Miley said grabbing my hand and pulling me all the way to the limo.

"Have fun girls!" My mom called as I scrunched into the limo beside Miley and closing the door. Maybe tonight will be more interesting than I thought...

****

A/N: I'd like to know your opinion on what song Oliver and Lily should dance to at Prom!! Sorry it took me awhile to update! Please review!


	5. Prom Part II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...yeah. **_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in like forever! School and band take up all my free time. =D**_

_**Chapter 5: Prom, Part II**_

_**Lily's POV**_

_We ended up going to some fancy French restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce even if I tried. I tried to keep a space between Lucas and myself but he kept closing it. Needless to say, "loverboy" ended up with his arm around me all throughout dinner._

_Once dinner was over we got into the limo and headed off to one of the 5-star hotels along the Malibu coast._

_Our prom was pretty average, crape paper streamers, balloons, the works. The only really awesome part of the whole thing was the music. The entire week before, the Seniors were allowed to turn in request to make sure we would actually like the music and what not. _

_We got there earlier than most people so we went over to our reserved table for our group. After we'd been sitting for awhile, and a decent crowd had formed, I noticed Oliver and Joanie walking through the entrance to the ballroom. The moment I saw Oliver I let out a depressed sigh. Miley sternly looked my way. Oliver wasn't my date-Lucas was. Soon, they were walking our way. Unfortunately, they were sharing a table with us._

"_Hey Lily. Everybody." Oliver said._

"_Hey Oliver!" Everyone but me said back. Oliver, always perceptive of my ways, picked up on it instantly._

"_What's wrong, Lils?" Joanie clutched tighter to Oliver's arm._

"_Nothing. I'm just fine. You two should go dance or something." I replied through my teeth._

"_Don't mind if we do. Let's go Ollie." And with that, she drug him off to the dance floor. I continued to look straight ahead of me without expression._

"_Lily? You wanna go dance?" Lucas asked. 'Yes. Just not with you.' I thought._

"_Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. A popular hip-hop song was on and I instantly started dancing. Somehow, being with Lucas was making me feel a little better and was reminding me to have fun and not sulk. Then it happened. A slow song. I recognized it as "Sorry" by the Jonas Brothers. How fitting. Lucas put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders._

"_Lily, I've been thinking this whole night that you don't wanna be here with me. What's wrong?" I took in a deep breath._

"_Lucas, what made you want to come with me anyways? It's not like I*"m pretty or anything. That pretty much explains why you cheated on me..."_

"_I've changed, Lils! I'm a new guy! And I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I was an idiot and I apologize. And another thing. I think you're the most beautiful girl here. Does that answer your questions?" He spill caught me off guard. So much so that I smiled. _

"_Thanks, Lucas. I really needed that. You look handsome yourself. And I guess I forgive you...for everything."_

_He flashed a big smile my way and I put my chin on his shoulder, closed my eyes and breathed deeply. So Lucas really had changed. But that didn't change the fact that I was trying my hardest to imagine him as Oliver. I opened my eyes and looked across the room. I could see Oliver and Joanie talking and laughing and my breath hitched. He wasn't even looking at anyone else but her. I was invisible to him tonight. The only guy that thought I looked pretty was my cheating ex-boyfriend of a date. He may have changed, but that didn't make it hurt less. I closed my eyes again. Seconds later the song ended and we headed over to sit with Jake and Miley. Oliver and Joanie continued to dance. 'Stay happy, Truscott. don't be all depressed at your Senior Prom!' I took this time to look at my classmates all dressed up in their formal outfits. It's hard to believe I may never see many of them again. Another slow song came on and all four of us headed to the dance floor. This time, the song was "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine. I absolutely loved this song from my all-time favorite movie. Oliver and Joanie went to go sit at the table. I can't imagine why she would wait until we all go up to sit down._

_After the song was over, we all headed over to the table for what was sure to be an awkward moment. Sure enough, the moment we sat down, Joanie suggested,_

"_Hey Oliver? why don't we go get some punch?" Oliver seemed to be fed up with her crap for the moment._

"_Joanie, honey. This is my prom too and I'd like to spend it with __all _my friends." Joanie seemed taken aback, and I smiled slightly. Moments later, a new slow song came on. "Let Me Sign" by Rob Pattinson. Man, somebody must have went overboard on the Twilight songs. Not like I minded thought. Oliver suddenly stood up and walked over to me. By this time, Joanie's mouth was hanging open and she looked as if she might just explode.

"May I ask your date to dance, Lucas?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, man. Go ahead." Oliver smiled at me and offered his hand.

"Care for a dance, Miss Truscott?" I smiled back greatly.

"Yes you may, Mr. Oken." I gave Oliver my hand and he led me to the dance floor. By the time we had found a spot, Rob had finally begun his soulful interlude. I noticed that Oliver held me closer than Lucas had. I liked that. I looked up to see Oliver staring down at me thoughtfully.

"And so the bear fell in love with the bunny rabbit...I think that's it." I just rolled my eyes and laughed at him. 

"It's 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' you donut!" He just smiled at me. I layed my cheek on his shoulder where I saw Miley looking at me with wide eyes, and a fuming Joanie. I took in a deep breath and took in his scent. I let it out with a sigh. Realization had hit. He wasn't mine, yet we were both acti8ng as if we didn't have separate dates, and it was all _my _fault. I pulled back slightly as to not completely ruin the moment.

"Oliver?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Lils?" He whispered back with a lovely smile.

"What the heck are we doing here?"

"Uhhh...We're dancing. You need a definition?"

"Oliver you know that's not what I mean."

"I know, Lils. But for once, can we just let it be. Not overanalyze? Just have fun?"

"Sure. But your girlfriend's giving me the death glare." Oliver chuckled.

"Oh really. I say let her. If she does it for much longer her face might stick like that. It would be a vast improvement." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"So your coming to that party at Jake's lake house, right?" He asked.

"I guess. What about you?"

"_I _want to, but Joanie wants to go someplace more...private." 

"Woah! You're not actually thinking of sleeping with her are you?!"

"I really don't know, Lils. It all just kind of freaks me out."

"Then don't do it Oliver! Do you really want to give up something that special to a girl you told me was 'just your girlfriend'? Do you truly love her enough for that?" Oliver spun us around so that he could see her and took in a deep breath.

"Lils, it's like I said. This may be my only shot." I closed my eyes.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"No. I only have room in my heart for one girl...and she's been there my entire life..." Oliver said even lower than a whisper. I looked up into his eyes and time stopped for the second time tonight. It was the perfect moment...until a really loud hip-hop song came on. You're really amazing Rob. That's why you should make longer songs! We broke our focus and walked back over to the table to sit by our respective dates.

"Have fun, Ollie?" Joanie asked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure, Joanie. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Ollie!" She said and they shared a big kiss. I'd taken a lot of things in stride tonight but his I just couldn't take. I got up and ran out of the ballroom as fast as I could. By the time I got outside to where the limo was parked, my cheeks were tear stained with trails of mascara lining them. I hopped into the back and told the driver to take me home, then closed the divider. After I had a nice long cry, I started to thing rationally. There was no need of just going home and going to bed. I would to home, change, then wait awhile before calling Miley to come get me and take me to the party. Once the limo stopped I thanked the driver and headed up my walkway into my house. My mom was still out on her date with Robbie so I was home alone. I ran up to my room where I discovered my 'party clothes' already laid out on my bed. I quickly changed and set out fixing my smeared makeup. 

Once I was re-beautified, I pick up my faithful guitar and notepad...I wrote an entire song in one setting. And for the first time that night, my head was clear and I was able to see myself for who I really was. Miley really had no idea that writing songs could have given me so much. I had three or so songs so far. That was plenty I was sure for the first concert. I'd just have to see how life goes and what inspiration strikes me. I picked up my phone and dialed Miley.

"Lily! You have _no idea _how worried I was! You ran outta here like there was a fire or something! What happened?!"

"It's noting, Miles. Really. I just called to tell you to come pick me up when you're ready to head over to the party."

"Okay. But you know better than I do that I'm not letting this go. Be there in half an hour."

"Yeah, sure..." and I hung up. Oliver was probably off now with Joanie doing God knows what. And what was with all that crap he told me when we were dancing? Was he trying to mess with me? This was all just too much...

The party was pretty much packed. There was hardly any room to move at all, which meant taht this probably wasn't the 'private' place I might find Oliver. On the other hand, Lucas was knocking back shots like nobody's business. Lovely. 

"Lil-lay! We need to dance. Like now!" He simi-yelled to me. What could it hurt?

"Yeah, sure Lucas." I walked over to him and he just grabbed me! I thought it was kind of funny. Then we started that grind-style of dancing that's really fun, but no one wants to see. Shortly after, everyone joined in. After a few songs we walked out onto the deck overlooking the lake for some air. 

"I'm actually having a really good time tonight, Lucas. Thanks."

"Anytime, Lilz. Anytime." What I did next shocked even me. I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled me into him and after awhile things started 'progressing' and I started to wonder I would actually be deflowered by this guy. As we continued to make our way up the stairs to find an available room, I seriously considered this. If Oliver would loose his virginity to someone he did or didn't love (I wasn't currently sure), then why couldn't I? We finally found an unlocked room and he stepped in backwards giving me the full view of the room. What I saw next made my heart stop. Apparently the room wasn't as un-occupied as we thought. It was, in fact, occupied by the very boy I'd been thinking about all night, and his very unclothed girlfriend. he was shirtless on top of her, but thankfully still wore pants.

"Ol-Oliver?" I staggered out. He immediately jumped back from Joanie revealing her bra and undie clad self which she quickly covered up with a sheet.

"Lily! Oh my God! This, uhh, this isn't what it looks like!" I was so near to tears I couldn't see straight. Lucas was too drunk to care.

"You know what, Oliver? Screw you! This whole night all you've said to me were lies! I can't freaking believe you!" I screamed.

"Woah Truscott! You're talking like you actually have something to say about my relationship! Which you very clearly DON'T! Now can you take your drunk-ass date and go somewhere else and leave Oliver and I alone?!" I just looked at Oliver, betrayed. 

"Well?!" Joanie yelled. I grabbed hold of Lucas's shirt, pulled him out the door and slammed it shut. I continued my search for an un-occupied room until I found one. We made it over to the bed still kissing until I noticed Lucas trying to take off my pants. He was going so much faster that I had intended so I tried to push him back. But whenever I tried, he pushed my hands away. He managed to get my shirt off and my pants unzipped before I had a chance to push him off again, and realize his intentions. 

"Lucas, stop! STOP!" But it was no use. He started to take his own pants off and that's when I really freaked.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I started screaming the only name I could think of.

"OLIVER!!!" I managed to scream before Lucas covered my mouth. It was highly unlikely that anyone could hear me over the noise of the party. I started crying helplessly. 

Suddenly the door banged open and my mop-headed knight in shining armor best friend ran inside. His shirt was barely buttoned but at least he was here saving me. Saving me from this horrible nightmare.

"OLIVER! OLIVER HELP ME!" I cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MAN?!" Oliver yelled pulling Lucas off of me and Lucas staggered back. Oliver was filled with rage and decked him. Then he ran over to me.

"Are you alright, Lily? Please tell me you're alright! Oh God! Please tell me he didn't do anything to you!" I started sobbing heavily into him and he held me tighter.

"No. But _almost Oliver. He almost...I was so scared Oliver!" At that moment I didn't care about what Oliver had or hadn't done. All I cared about was that he was here with me, protecting me. He grabbed my shirt and gave it to me, and I dressed. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room, down the stairs, and out to the door to his car. He drove off to this house and shut off the engine. Then he walked over to my side, opened the door and picked me up from the seat. All the while, neither of us said a word. Even as eh carried me up the stairs, sat me on the bed and handed me some of his clothes to sleep in we didn't speak. As I crawled under his cool sheets and lay my head on his pillow, his crawled in next to me, putting a protective arm around me. The I just started crying all over again._

"_Shhh...It's okay now, Lilz. I'm here...I'm here..." Oliver whispered in my ear as he wiped the fresh tears from my eyes._

"_I know Ollie. But I can't believe I was that stupid! If I hadn't-"_

"_Stop that! Just stop it right now! This is NOT your fault! It's that scum bag's! I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again, okay?" I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and shook my head. _

"_Good." He said and kissed my forehead. He hugged me tighter than ever while I continued to cry. He ran his hand through my hair, humming a melody I had never heard before, until I fell asleep..._


End file.
